


Today Is The Day

by liysaka (orphan_account)



Series: Today Is The Day [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Smutty, Top Uchiha Sasuke, im bad at tagging, may be a two parter, more than once-, narusasu rights (sometimes), naruto is determined to get some dick, oh and it mayhaps be smutty, sakura and ino fucked, sasuke doesn't know shit, sasuke is a top its weird just go with it, wrote this for one of my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liysaka
Summary: naruto just wants to get under sasuke. sasuke can't catch the hint. we'll see how it goes.





	Today Is The Day

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall like it, it was just something fun i wanted to do because why the hell not. considering writing a second part in sasuke pov we shall see!

* * *

Today is the day.

Today was the day Naruto was determined to get under Sasuke goddamn Uchiha.

"B-but Sakura-" Naruto was on the phone trying to get his best friend to see the brilliance behind his plan. "Naruto you KNOW this shit is not gonna work." "And how do you know that?" Naruto was pouting and Sakura could hear it in his question.

"First off we don't even know if he's into guys-" Sakura started.

"He's gay" Naruto deadpanned

Sakura snorted "You- ok you're right." "Well, second he hasn't shown interest in anybody in all of our years of knowing him."

"Blah blah blah, I don't care! It's gonna happen and I'm gonna rub it in your face after I get the best dick of my life!" And with that Naruto ended the call.

* * *

Naruto stared at his phone for what seemed like hours before clicking the Caller ID "Sasuke BigDickChiha."

The phone barely had a chance to ring before the call picked up. "HEY SASUKE." Why was he so fucking loud? "I mean- *ahem* hey Sasuke."

"What is it?"

The dark-haired man always seemed bored out of his mind no matter who he was talking to including the big ball of orange energy that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh well- I was j-just-" this isn't at all how Naruto wanted this to go. The other end of the call remained silent while Naruto got the words he wanted to say together.

As much of an ass Sasuke is, he was always patient with Naruto no matter the situation. "I was just wondering if I could come over later? For like, y' know, a mini hang out session or whatever?"

"Why not just come over now?"

Well, that wasn't an answer he was expecting to get.

"Oh well- I'm still k-kinda busy and stuff, and I s-still would have to get ready and stuff."

"Kay."

The call dropped.

* * *

"WELL, WHAT DO I DO NOW?" Naruto dropped his head in his hands while sighing ever so loudly.

"I'm confused, isn't this what you wanted?" Kiba was never one to understand Naruto's mood swings. "Well duh, but I thought he was gonna make it a bigger deal than that. We never really hung out by ourselves y' know?" "Well, who's fault is that? Ino joked.

Naruto's crew (which consisted of Kiba, Ino, and Sakura) came over in a hurry to help their little ball of energy with his dick crusades.

"Sakura, did you bring the shorts?" Sakura nodded her head with a goofy smile on her face.

"Ino did you bring the makeup?" "You already know it" Ino responded.

"Kiba you bring the shirt?" Kiba pulled out the plastic bag and shook it proving its contents.

"I don't know how you got stuck with the best wingmen in the world Naruto." Ino gently nudged Sakura and Kiba with a smirk on her face.

"Aye, we won't know if this plan worked until I come back with sex hair." Naruto fussed up his hair and made his "O" face. The room erupted in laughter as Naruto walked away to take his shower.

Naruto came back in his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his head and body."You look like my mother."

"And you smell like a dog so what now?" "I don't wanna hear anything when you come back with your hair the same way it is when you left the house-" Kiba started. Naruto pulled the towel that was drying his hair, off his head and launched it at a laughing Kiba.

"Alright y'all which body lotion?" Naruto pulled out two bottles of Bath & Body Works lotions labeled Cool Water and Japanese Cherry Blossom.

They each took a whiff of the open bottles. "You wanna get fucked or roll around in a flower bed?" Sakura said after closing the caps of both bottles.

"Sakura remember that one time we did both of those things but in a flower shop-" Sakura shrieked and covered Ino's mouth with one of Naruto pillows.   
  
"Very interest-" before Kiba could finish his sentence Sakura turned around and smashed his face in with another one of Naruto's pillows. Naruto was laughing too hard to dodge the third pillow that Sakura had found on his bed.   
  
He decided on Cool Water 

* * *

Naruto had put on the clothes his friends had brought him.   
  
He was wearing black biker shorts and a black cropped shirt with a fox design on it. He looked damn good if he did say so himself.   
  
"Ok, how do we look?" Naruto stepped out of his tiny bathroom in his new outfit   
  
"Ass? **FAT** " Kiba said way too loudly with Naruto's paper-thin walls. "I'd hit," Ino said with a nod of approval. "You won't since you are too occupied with me-" Sakura smiled as she jokingly bit her lip. It was Ino's turn to throw the pillow this time.   
  
"Me and Sasuke gonna be just like y'all in a few weeks," Naruto said triumphantly.   
  
The group of three looked at each other and laughed way too hard for Naruto's liking. "Ok so fuck y'all, Ino help me with my makeup already" Ino got up and pulled out a chair to put in front of Naruto's mirror in his bathroom. "So what you wanna look like?" Ino asked.   
  
_"Fuckable"_  
  
"Boy I- ok, better question, what color do you want?" Ino knew the answer and hoped she was wrong with her predictions.   
  
"Orange!" Naruto knew Ino knew that answer already.  
  
"Oh my god- you know what fine, it would look good with your disgustingly blue eyes anyways." Ino started to pull out her makeup bag to start on her friend. 

* * *

Naruto and Ino came out of the bathroom together excited to see the other's reactions.   
  
"Ino he looks so pretty what the hell." Sakura wasn't wrong. Naruto had on some orange eyeshadow and a little touch of eyeliner to make his eyes pop.   
  
"How are you gonna compliment her before me? I was her muse!" "Boy shut up, isn't it almost time for your hook up?"   
  
Naruto grabbed his cracked iPhone 5c off his nightstand and checked the time. "You need a new phone and quick" Sakura was physically disgusted seeing that old piece of shit in his hands.   
  
"What? It works just fine!" Naruto wasn't ready to let go of it. (he didn't have the funds to buy a new one anyway) "Oh is that why you respond to group chat messages hours later then they were sent?"

"You know I'm living off ramen cups let me breathe"   
  
Sakura chuckled and continued braiding Ino's hair. "Shouldn't you be texting him right about now?"   
  
"You're right lemme do that." Naruto pulled up the iMessage screen and began to text Sasuke.   
  
**Sasuke BigDickChiha**  
  
_**> >Naruto: you still down?**_  
  
_**> >Sasuke: yeah **_  
  
_**> >Naruto: k I'm on my way!!!! **_  
  
_**> >Sasuke: k **_  
  
_**> >Sasuke: what do you want for dinner**_

* * *

DINNER?!

Naruto didn't think that damn far. He thought they were gonna just sit on the couch while he does some nerdy shit and Naruto watches Netflix (then fuck ... of course.) He didn't think Sasuke was gonna buy dinner for the both of them. He's gotta think of what he can eat that doesn't make his breath stink, that makes him too sleepy, or something that can get him dirty, what if it messes up his clothes? Well, it might be a good thing considering it could be an excuse to take off his cloth-   
  
**"HELLLOOOO EARTH TO UZUMAKI?"** Kiba yelled _once_ again too loud for Naruto's thin walls "What's up with you? It looks like you're giving your phone the death stare."   
  
"Bad news, Sasuke wants to buy us dinner" "Bad news how?" Sakura asked, confused.   
  
"Well, now I gotta think about what's not gonna make my breath stink and my clothes dirty." Naruto flopped back on his bed looking up at all his friends.   
  
"Just tell him to get a pizza, it's not too messy and it won't make your breath too foul, just drink hella water," Ino said while pinching Naruto's cheeks.   
  
"You're right, thanks ugly" Naruto smooched her hand, Ino rolled her eyes as he got up to text Sasuke back.   
  
**Sasuke BigDickChiha**  
  
_**> >Naruto: pizzas cool **_  
  
**> >Sasuke: k, see you **  
  
"Alright ladies and gentleman I'm gonna leave, pray to the sex gods for me"  
  
"FYI, we are staying here and gonna eat all your food" Sakura making sure Naruto knew the plans for the rest of his friends  
  
"Have fun eating ramen and drinking milk all night!" He saw their face of disgust but blew all his friend's kisses anyway and left. 

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said a little too loudly.   
  
"Hey" Sasuke stepped aside to let Naruto in and watched him as he slid off his shoes. "What's with the outfit?" Sasuke looked up and down at the man before him "What? you don't like it?" "No, uh, I like the shorts and crop top and stuff" 

Naruto might have been imagining things but it looked like Sasuke was a bit flustered. Naruto made a mental note to buy more crop tops.  
  
"Look I even put makeup on!" Naruto closed his eyes and pointed at them.

"They make your eyes look, like, really blue"   
  
"That's what Ino said, although she said 'disgustingly blue'."  
  
"Wanna watch some Netflix or something before the pizza gets here?"   
  
"Sure."

Both of them made their way to the couch and the large TV. Sasuke's house is way too organized and neat for Naruto's liking but it'll do. Sasuke gets up to go to the restroom and Naruto scopes out the remote. The first step in Naruto's plan is to get the remote and just "casually" bend over and grab it right in front of Sasuke's pretty face. He finds the remote and puts it on the coffee table right in front of where Sasuke was sitting on the couch.   
  
Naruto hears the bathroom door open and quickly gets back into position.

Sasuke takes a seat right next to Naruto and pulls out his laptop. "I hope you don't mind but I gotta get some work done."   
  
"That's fine! Let me turn some TV on though." Naruto moves the blanket off him and walks over to the conveniently _low_ , conveniently _far_ coffee table and bends over to grab the remote making sure to arch his back just a tad bit.   
  
He turns around and catches Sasuke staring "Something wrong?" Naruto asks. "Oh uh- n-nope" Sasuke stuttered. 

_FUCKING STUTTERED._

"Oh, okay then" Naruto bites back a smile and sits back on the couch.

* * *

After a couple more minutes of Naruto trying to relay his message, the doorbell rings.   
  
"That must be the pizza let me go get it." Sasuke hops up and practically _runs_ to the door. Naruto decides to text his friends to update them on his progress.   
  
"When are you gonna get a new phone?" It looks like Sasuke's struggling to hold in a smile. "Oh for fuck's sake you too? My friends just got done telling me to get a new one" Naruto pouts.   
  
Sasuke just stands there.   
  
"Uhhh what is it?" Naruto raises his eyebrow   
  
"Nothing. Let's eat" Sasuke goes to the kitchen to grab plates and wine glasses. Naruto hears way too much clanging and is actually concerned.   
  
"Everything ok in there?" Naruto shouts. "Yea- yeah everything's uh- good!" Sasuke shouts back. 

Sasuke comes back with two plates, wine glasses, and a bottle of red. "I hope you like red wine, it's all I have right now." He says while scratching the back of his neck.   
  
"I'm more of a white wine kinda guy but red is fine too." Sasuke makes a mental note to buy some more white wine.   
  
They pour their glasses and grab their slices of overly greasy pizza. Sasuke types away at his laptop while Naruto does more watching of the guy in front of him instead of the show they put on the TV. Sasuke tries to adjust himself but moves a little bit too much while Naruto was drinking his wine.   
  
"Oops, got some on my hand." Naruto notices a small stream of red wine trickling down his hand.   
  
_Oh._  
  
Naruto moved his wine glass to his other hand and uses his tongue to lick up from his wrist as slow as it could still be deemed normal.

By the time he was done he sucked on his index finger and popped it out quickly all while looking directly at Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke was frozen. He honestly didn't know if he could say anything.   
  
"All good!" Naruto went back to his pizza slice and pretended to watch whatever it was that was on the TV. 

* * *

"You know what-" Naruto slammed Sasuke's laptop shut and slid it underneath the couch.   
  
"What was that for?" Sasuke breathed out. "I'm tired of just watching you do probably boring stuff on your laptop." Naruto wasn't wrong, what Sasuke was doing was pretty fucking boring. "Ok, well what now?" He asked, "Let's go exploring around the house!" Naruto couldn't wait to see where he was going to get his back broken like a glowstick. "Around my house? Why?" "I dunno I'm bored, let's go already!" Naruto hopped off the couch and pulled Sasuke up with him.   
  
"Ok here's my kitchen." Sasuke gestured lamely. "Whoa, you got one of those cool stovetops! I can't even cook on my stove"

"Not that you could cook anyway" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm at the comment. "You even got one of those Samsung fridges, your freezer is so fucking huge." He bent over to look inside the gigantic pull out freezer almost forgetting the whole reason he was here.   
  
Sasuke was behind Naruto the whole time surely getting the view of his life. "Ok next room!"   
  
"Here's my closet." Naruto spun around in what he knew as the biggest walk-in closets he's ever seen. "Is everything in your house so nice?" He started to run his hands over all of Sasuke's clothes (color coordinated of course). "This shirt is cute!" It was a simple black v-neck with the lowest v he's ever seen. "Can I try it on?" Before Sasuke could muster an answer Naruto was already pulling off his shirt. Revealing more of his golden-brown skin and toned body before putting on Sasuke's shirt.   
  
"Uh- um-" Sasuke started.   
  
"What's up?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke with the shirt still ringed around his neck.

"Oh, nothing."  
  
Damn it, he thought he had him that time. "Well, how do I look?" Naruto did a spin to show off the shirt.   
  
"It looks good on you" was all Sasuke could say.  
  
_"Really? That's it? I wanted a 'oh that looks great on you, oh you are so hot Naruto'"_  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
He turned around and put his shirt back on before pulling Sasuke to the next room

* * *

"Yeah so uh- this is my bedroom."  
  
"Your whole house is so organized you need to give me tips." Naruto sighed as he fell back on Sasuke's bed. "Hey, what are you still doing by the door? Come sit with me."

Naruto gestured the man over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Oh! That was kind of rude of me, can I sit on your bed?" Naruto gave a lopsided grin.   
  
"You're fine."

"Kay cool." And for the final steps in Naruto's plan.   
  
Sasuke had been sitting awkwardly next to Naruto but watching him intently.   
  
"You know my friend Lee right?" All Sasuke could do was nod.   
  
"Well we've been taking these yoga lessons together and they are like soooo relaxing." This was only a half-lie he DID go to a yoga lesson with Lee, it was pretty boring but he learned some great future sex positions.   
  
"We like- did this kinda thing where we-" Naruto laid flat on his back and started pulling his legs up almost touching his ears. "Cool right?"   
  
"Y-yeah cool- yup" That was the only thing he could spit out while watching the blonde pull his legs back like _that._   
  
"And then there was this one move where you get on all fours and kinda move your back like this-" At this point, Naruto was just making up moves and he was just getting hornier and hornier by the minute.   
  
Out of nowhere, Naruto felt his shoulders being grabbed and pinned down to the bed, he felt himself spin around until he was flat on his back.   
  
"Are you done teasing me Uzumaki?" Sasuke was two centimeters away from Naruto's face as he growled out those words and looked straight into those blue eyes.   
  
_Fucking finally._  
  
"Only if you do what I think you're about to do." Naruto looked up smirking at the man above him.   
  
Sasuke threw his shirt off and looked backed down at who was under him.   
  
"Do you know how long I've had to restrain myself?"  
  
"How long Uchiha?"  
  
"As soon as you walked in that damn door wearing that fucking crop top and those tight ass shorts." Sasuke breathed out into a kiss   
  
Naruto moved his lips against his and was surprised to feel just how soft Sasuke's lips were. Sasuke kept kissing the blonde deeper and deeper until he was sure he was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen. "Who knew you were so eager?" Naruto laughed but that quickly turned into a gasp as Sasuke went down to kiss his neck.   
  
Sasuke started to suck on Naruto's neck hoping and praying he leaves a hickey. He grabs the bottom of Naruto's shirt and pulls it off him in one fluid motion. He pulls back to admire what that damn shirt was covering up. Sasuke picks up the blonde allowing himself some room on the bed to sit. He pulls Naruto up onto his lap pushing his legs back so he straddles him comfortably. "Keep kissing me will ya?" Naruto looked down to give him a smirk. "Never planned on stopping." and throws the smirk right back at him.   
  
_Oh Sasu-_ Naruto breathed out   
  
Sasuke continued to buck his hips up, even harder than the last time. What could he say? Hearing his very own name come out of Naruto's mouth like _that_ just gave him some kind of extra steam.   
  
Naruto did NOT know Sasuke was gonna have him breathing like this. _'I mean we didn't even take our clothes off yet'._ Granted, Naruto's shorts and Sasuke's sweatpants did leave little to the imagination.   
  
"Take 'em off" Sasuke looked up at those ridiculously blue eyes.   
  
"What? You aren't gonna help me? It'll be faste-" 

"I wanna see you do it" Sasuke interrupted   
  
"Oh, and I'm the tease" Naruto pulled back and rolled beside him to slowly take off the shorts that Sakura let him borrow. He kicked the pants to the other side of the room, by the time he turned back around Sasuke already was undressed. It's not like this is the first time they've seen each other naked, they've gone to plenty of hot springs together and that's partially the reason Naruto had to come up with this plan.   
  
Sasuke reached over to his dresser to grab a condom and some lube.   
  
"Hey hey, not so fast." Naruto grabbed the condom and bottle and set it back on the dresser. "Slow down sir"   
  
Naruto pushed Sasuke back and climbed down to grab onto Sasuke's beautifully sculpted dick. _'Well, its got a little curve at the top but that ain't never hurt nobody.'_ Naruto started to slowly stroke while looking back up at Sasuke, their eyes connected and Sasuke immediately threw his head back. _Naru- you-_

Naruto boring himself with just handwork, began to kiss and nip at Sasuke's thighs.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake just blow me already!" 

Naruto laughs and starts to use his tongue and surprisingly the taste of precum isn't bad at all. Bobbing his head up down taking in all of Sasuke, Naruto felt a hand grab onto his fluffy blonde hair and he mentally smiled knowing he _will_ have sex hair.   
  
_N-naruto I'm bout to-_ Sasuke was trying his absolute hardest to keep it together.   
  
Naruto lifted his head and crawled back up on top of Sasuke grabbing at the condom and lube on the dresser.   
  
_'You are the biggest tease'_ Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself. He grabbed what was on his dresser right before Naruto could.   
  
"H-"

Before Naruto could say what he was going to he was rolled over on his back and at the same position they started in. He watched as Sasuke put the condom on

 _'this shit is happening, the sex gods pulled through'_  
  
"Now show me that one yoga position you were doing earlier." Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto's neck once again.   
  
"You are bolder than you look Uchiha," Naruto smirked as he started to pull his legs up. Before he could fully get into the position, Sasuke slid up and pulled his legs over his shoulders.   
  
"A lot bolder."   
  
Naruto didn't even get a warning before he felt all of Sasuke surge through him. His vision went white for a moment before he was brought back into reality. "I should've aske-" Sasuke started. "No no no, keep going." Naruto threw his hands around Sasuke's neck and glued his eyes shut. Sasuke's strokes were amazing, no, _glorious_ with every push Naruto felt himself losing more and more control. _Sasu- Sasuke- oh my- g-_ sex like this should honestly be illegal. Naruto kept having to snap himself back into reality until he heard Sasuke. _Nar- fu- I'm there Naruto-_ Naruto opened his legs wider as he let the three best strokes of his life hit him and his last living brain cells. Sasuke came and Naruto shortly after, they were left a panting sweaty mess and didn't want to part just yet. 

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Naruto sucks in a deep breath as Sasuke pulls out and exhales quickly. "That shouldn't have been as good as it was," Naruto said while looking straight up at the ceiling   
  
"Whoa there Uzumaki, you didn't believe in my skills?"   
  
"Well I mean, as soon as you pinned me down and practically growled at me all worry left my body." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a smile   
  
"Let me get us a towel" Sasuke got up and left to get the two something to clean up with.   
  
Sasuke plopped back onto the bed and threw Naruto a towel to wipe himself off. "Did you even come here just to 'hang out'" Sasuke questioned   
  
"Um uh- well- no not exactly."   
  
"Oh, you idiot." Sasuke snorted and pulled the covers over his body "You're sleeping over right?"   
  
"You just put me into cardiac arrest I'm not leaving this bed Uchiha" Naruto pulled the covers over himself as well. "My game that good?" Sasuke asked smugly  
  
"Don't get too bold yet Sas you have yet to be on the receiving end." Naruto tried him  
  
"Keep talking like that Uzumaki and we might become serious."   
  
Naruto began to laugh but abruptly stopped. "Wait, s-serious what do you- Sasuke?" But then he heard snoring  
  
_'Oh you got to be kidding me'_

* * *

 _ **Later:**_  
  
**Kiba, Ino, Sakura**

**_> >Naruto: mission: accomplished_**  
  
**_ >>Kiba: wow he did it _**  
  
**_ >>Ino: I'm not surprised his ass was looking too good_**  
  
**_ >>Sakura: she's not wrong _**

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, bookmark whateva the hell <3


End file.
